


Witches in Denial

by HelgiumGrng3r



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, dimensional Jump!, magic concept conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgiumGrng3r/pseuds/HelgiumGrng3r
Summary: When Hermione thought Harry was dead, she was desperate to make things right by using the time turner she stole in the ministry. Kill the very nature of Voldemort before he ever becomes a powerful wizard. Even if she can never come back to her time, she was willing to do it. Only Harry wasn't dead, and the time turner she stole happens to be not a time tuner at all.Next thing she knows, she's looking at the most beautiful hue of brown. If only it weren't stuck on the most reckless witch she has ever known then it would have been better. But it is, although she won't ever admit, she doesn't seem to care all that much.OR, when Hermione sent herself in another dimension and met Sabrina in her most fascinating time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Decisions, We make

**Author's Note:**

> I never saw this pairing being shipped before. So I tried my hand on it. Hopefully, it is well appreciated. Unfortunately, they both encounter each other in the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 Decisions, We make**

Hermione has always thought that Harry acts before he thinks. That also goes for Ron and it frustrates the witch all the more when she found out that Harry plans to meet his doom at the hands of the evilest tyrant she's ever had the chance to encounter. Although she knew why Harry had to do it. It always ate her that there was a huge chance Harry, himself might be an accidental Horcrux and for them to defeat Voldemort, he had to die.

But couldn't he just waited? 

_Waited for what?_

Goodbye, she guessed! Farewell or maybe promises for the future. Just something would have been ok. Words he could have left his best friends.

But he didn't and now, **they** have to wait. She has to wait. 

Hermione was perched in a wall hiding from a death eater. She just needed to breathe. To think.

She felt a coldness in her hand, looking down at her dirtied finger she gazed down at a time turner. Nobody has ever known this but when they had to infiltrate the department of mysteries when Harry thought Sirius had been kidnapped and tortured back in their fifth year, she stole one before the battle took place. At the time, she had no idea why she did it. Maybe she thought she could use it if it came down to being necessary but she couldn't even force herself the idea of using it, not until now.

And the fact, that all the other time tuner was destroyed that day, it meant she holds in her hand the only remaining time tuner in the entire wizardly world. That was a heavy thought to have. The repercussion she will ultimately make if she were to use it, had paralyzed her from using it. The reason she never entertained it until now. 

But, if Voldemort succeeds in this war, they were doomed. Muggles and wizards alike. It would put the world into chaos. She doesn't think there's any more 'necessary' situation than that.

The brunette couldn't help her throat constricting. "If I used it..." she mutter. _She can never come back._

She'd read the consequence in using the time turner for more than five hours and if she plans in using it. It would mean the end for her. But weighing out the good in her head, she felt bittersweet at the prospect that her life would have been worth it in the end. 

Finally set on a decision, she clutched the time turner in her hand. A determined look on her face. If it comes to it, she'll be no better than Harry in saying goodbyes. 

She gave deep and strangled breath, something close to a sob or a chuckle. 

"Hermione" she looks up to see Ron finally spotting her. "Why are you crying? Are you hurt?!" 

The brunette looks at Ron. Really looks at him. He looked like he crawled in an abandoned tunnel in the middle of a sewer. Hair messed up, face dirty and clothes that looked more black from the dust and smoke. She'd bet she'd looked worse.

She gave a small smile at him. Ron wasn't the best person to give you a compliment... or even study... or even read the atmosphere to save him but he is a great friend. Not perfect but everybody has flaws. It just so happens, Ron's insecure about everybody thinking they're better than him. Not even seeing how great he really is. 

He may make her mad, and frustrated but he also makes her laugh and maybe happy he considered her his friend. 

Hermione shakes her head before pocketing the time turner in her hand and wiping the tears in her eyes using her other hand. "I'm fine, Ron. Don't worry"

"But you were cryi-" Ron was cut when Hermione hugged him. It took Ron a full minute to register what Hermione did, before hugging the witch back. 

"Should I be worried, Hermione? You seem off." Hermione chuckles and laughs at the statement. 

She guessed she doesn't hug the big oaf as often as she has. She steps back from the embrace to face the boy. "You should be worried for Harry. He's the one who ran off without saying goodbye" 

Ron smiled back at her too. "I know." His voice a little low and held much more than those two words. A meaning they both knew in their hearts. 

Suddenly Hermione could feel something change in the air. Something dark, musty and... _death._ Hermione and Ron shared a look before they saw a few witches and wizards were walking outside.

She had a feeling she might finally know what had happened to Harry. Following the crowd, she heard someone scream. Looking outside, she saw Voldemort with his army of death eaters. And Hagrid carrying the lifeless body of Harry Potter, her best friend.

The brunette fairly expected it. Assumed he was going to do it. But nothing had prepared her into actually facing the time where Harry is no more.

"Stupid girl..." Voldemort turns to a distraught Ginny, restrained by her father. "Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth. You place your faith... in me" the look of pure joy in the eyes of the snake made Hermione angry. 

"Harry Potter is dead!" Followed by the laughter of his followers. Hermione's hand inched closer to the time turner in her pocket. She saw Voldemort open up his hands to those who will change sides. She doesn't blame Malfoy when he was ushered by his parents to come to them. Not when she noticed she neither saw the glee his eyes usually are whenever he finds something he enjoys. Because deep down, Hermione has a faint picture that he never wanted Harry dead, nor Dumbledore or anyone else. 

But what made her gripped the time turner, even more, was when Neville began to edge himself on his feet towards Voldemort. Neville's eyes didn't display any fear nor the feeling of giving up. If anything, he looked like he wanted to end things himself. 

Hermione didn't want to see another one of her friends die. She just can't anymore. When Neville placed his hands inside the sorting hat, Hermione had the same idea of pulling out the time turner. Turning her back to the scene, she just had to save herself from seeing this one death. Quickly she laced the time turner in her neck and began turning the hand with precise turns. 

Her back might have been turned but she heard a lot in a span of minute. Ron screaming for her name. Neville roaring to life and Harry.

Hermione froze. Her hands let go of the time turners and turned around, just in time to see Harry sending a spell to Nagini. Just when she felt a surge of jubilation that Harry was alive, a hard fact hit her. She already turned the hand. She already put on the time turner. She already made her choice.

Hermione felt her body being pulled by something. Then she felt being sucked by a vortex. Then the feeling of falling.

Harry has always acted before he thinks. Maybe this time, Hermione pulled the trigger before looking where she aimed.


	2. Like a fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina meets our witch but the two just seem to clash. And why does Prudence knows something that she doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are again. This is much longer than the first chapter and hope you guys get to enjoy these two beauties interact.

**Chapter 2 Like a fallen Angel**

_There was red in the ground as though it were painted there. All scarlet and abundant. The white snow that lingered below could not dominate what the red color of passion and death held dear. On the ground laid a girl, clothes half tore and half sustain, hair brisk like a blizzard, without uniform._

_Her arm was raised as if reaching for someone. Upon close inspection, you found out that blood was coming from her back seeping through the snow like a sponge. You cradle the girl in your arm, thoroughly distress. You tried to turn the girl on her sides to see. Horror filled you, as two long cuts ran down her back. You could see flesh from below the scarred skin. They were marred and pulled off. You panicked as you did not know what to do, but the girl only puff and puff. Breathing and enduring agonizing pain._

_Then the battered girl spoke "I've always hated flying, you know" She speaks to you as if you two were close. But you've never seen her before but you spoke back humor laced in your words, trying to hide how really terrified you were for the girl who looked like she was punished "At least you've flown before. All I've ever done is walk." you humor her._

_"She snorts, rather distantly. Not at you, you observe. "There's nothing special about flying" She bitterly spat on in sadness. "When your legs give in, you fall. When wings give in, you fall just the same. But how far you fall counts more, don't you think?"_

_You don't get to reply as you faintly remembered screaming._

_Who was screaming? Suddenly, the vision changed and you saw the same girl with the same eyes, cradling you._

_Now **you** were the one laying in the snow but you do not know why. You look at the girl, her once stoic eyes were filled with... tears? _

_You are reminded again of her voice. "_ _Why do you always act like you can't lose anything?!" she cries out, frustrated._

_Who was this woman? Though no answer was given, you still spoke back having no control of your words as were what you are seeing."Why do you always act like you'll lose everything!"_

_Then her sorrowed-filled eyes changed into a glare._ _"Because I did!" before they morphed back into sadness. Surrender. "Everything. I lost everything."_

_Who was she? You keep asking yourself. Why did she replied, as if she knew who you are? You were beyond confused but a small part of you wasn't. A voice telling you, that you do know..._

_Know what?_

_"What about me? I'm here! In front of you!" your voice spoke without constraint._

_**Know the girl who holds your anger.** _

_"Should you be, though?"_

* * *

Sabrina woke up screaming. Bolting up from her bed, she felt her heart raced inside her chest. Her hands trembled as if burned from hot coals, her breathing labored and her clothes drenched in sweat. The young witch was looking around the room trying to assess if she was still dreaming or not. When she was sure she had woken up, she had to calm her sense down when she continued to shiver. _It was all a dream. I'm not in the snow. I'm in bed._

"I'm in bed. I'm..." she gulps when her throat dried up. "... home. I'm home"

"Sabrina!" "Cousin!" The doors of her room burst open as both her aunties and Ambrose had come to her sides in minutes.

"Cousin, you look dreadful" Sabrina had a moment to glare at Ambrose before looking down at her hands to see them, still trembling. 

"Sabrina, what happened? Did a demon attacked you in your room?" Zelda looks around the room as if a demon will come out from the shadows to attack a second time. 

Aunt Hilda sat beside her and began calming her down. Touching her shoulders to comfort the younger witch, Hilda's eyes shot up. "Darling you're cold! Did someone cursed you?" Sabrina did not even know she was cold. Just assumed it was her nerves. 

"Or maybe you've been infected by a parasite" Ambrose walks towards Sabrina before inspecting her eyes then raising her head to palpate her throat. The platinum-haired witch lightly slaps Amrose's hands away and holding her hand up asking for a brief pause.

The other three occupants of the room, kept silent as they waited for Sabrina to explain. She finally manages to get her heartbeat normal again and her breathing even. She tentatively glances at her auntie and cousin before she shyly told them, "I'm fine. I... just had a bad dream" 

"A bad dream?" Ambrose repeated.

Sabrina nodded her confirmation. "Yes, I had a bad dream. I'm sorry to worry you guys but really, it was just that. You can go back to sleep now" 

"Dear, can I ask what your dream was about?" Aunt Hilda asked her while rubbing her hand on her back to comfort her further. Telling them her dream seems too invasive for her. She usually doesn't have a problem going to them for help... most of the time, but this time she kind of doesn't want to tell them. But Sabrina knows they wouldn't drop this unless she tells them something. 

Anything is fine. 

"I dreamed about... werewolves... eating me?" her voice sounding small. "Yes, and trolls and ghouls. It was devastating but it's alright now" She excused.

"I can't blame you cousin, I once met a troll and it almost took my head off" Ambrose chuckled to himself. "Now sirens, now that's both scary and alluring."

"Ambrose" Zelda uttered as the boy closed his mouth to smile at the memory for himself. Aunt Zelda sat on the other side of the bed. The older woman squeezes Sabrina's hand to show her she was alright. "You're safe here, Sabrina. We'll be here to protect you and I'm sure with a little practice you'll be a powerful witch. In no time you'll be the one eating them!" The older woman smile before kissing the side of her head before standing again. Sabrina had to grimace at thought of eating trolls but she knew her auntie meant well.

"Good night Sabrina" Her aunties bid her goodnight. 

"Night, cuz" 

"Good night" Then the door of her room closed again. 

She laid back down at her bed, gaze straight at her ceiling. She couldn't shake the thought of her dreams. What did it mean? 

_Hopefully nothing._

* * *

Morning came and Sabrina was dressed and ready to go to the Academy of Unseen Arts.

Sabrina had been feeling conflicted over the weeks that passed after the Greendale thirteen burning she did. It never hit how very thrilling it was to have made hellfire on her own and the fact that something clicked the moment she used magic in such a spectacular display. But as the hyped dead down so did the realization that now she'd written her name in the Book of the Beast, things will be much more dangerous from her family and for her friends.

She needed to protect them, and the only way she can see herself doing it is by distancing herself from the very friends she promised to treasure. 

She didn't decide this in a forth night. To be honest, she'd been thinking about it since she turned 16. When she first denied Him. Of course, she was still adamant not to put her name in the book but the thought that the Dark Lord has never been denied for a thing might be vindictive enough to still not be denied for anything. At the back of her mind, she knew it wouldn't be that easy to shake off something so powerful with just denying him her name. 

She had always known it would be a matter of time before she'd be forced to make the decision of offering herself to him and boy did she had to. 

It did not quell the desire to hope still... _maybe..._ be with her friends and spend the good old times of just having fun. Although reality came into the form of witches and ghouls and unmistakable malevolent demons. She could not bear the thought of her friends getting hurt because of her.

She just can't.

"Morning Aunties..." She walks towards a chair and passed by Ambrose sipping coffee. "... Ambrose" she nodded to him.

"Deafening morning, you mean. Wasn't your music upstairs too loud?" Auntie Zelda supplied while looking over her newspaper.

"Loud enough to wake up the dead" Ambrose jokingly quipped up. She narrowed her eyes at him as he shrugs his shoulders. "Too soon for resurrection jokes?" she opted to not reply. The topic of Harvey was still very sore for her.

"It's not like it was as loud as last night" /he inserted. She ignored this too as she didn't want to talk about Harvey and her dream. It was bad enough, she was trying hard not to think about what her dream meant, mentioning her ex-boyfriend is not a comforting way to keep your mind at ease. 

"Are you feeling fairy better, Sabrina? You gave us a scare last night. Not that you don't do that enough these days, it's just... a bit different than your normal antics" Sabrina rolls her eyes at her auntie but her smile gave away that she wasn't annoyed at the jab. "Yes, I must have been too tired last night that I had a nightmare."

"Next time, I'll make you some calming tea before you go to bed, Sabrina. That way you'll sleep better" 

"Thank you Aunt Hilda." she smiles.

"So what's with the black clothes, you trying to be edgy?"

"Well, it's a new year. A new cycle. Thought I'd try something different. Try to blow the cobwebs away" 

"I totally agree with you" Before going back to her reading.

As their talking progress, she found out that Aunt Zelda's going to be a new staff in the academy. Might do Auntie good, as she can be busy with activities in the academy and worry less.

Their breakfast consisted of her notifying her family of going to the academy as well. Giving reasons to be closer to her magical roots by going to the Academy of the Unseen Arts, and take a sabbatical in Baxter High. As she expected, Aunt Zelda was overjoyed by the prospect of her finally making an effort to be a witch her parents have always wanted her to be, while she could feel Aunt Hilda's apprehension from where she was standing. 

It wasn't much of a farce though. She did want to learn magic, wanted to know how to make incantations, conjure demons and spirits... _and maybe_ find a way to defeat the Dark Lord. But that's a secret.

She could learn so much more than what she already knew now.

Plus, it might be a good experience to not just ignore the other side of her. She was a witch as much as she's mortal. She hasn't forgotten that nor will she disregard it.

"Hey Sabrina, catch!" Sabrina turns to look at Ambrose when her cousin threw her an object. She easily caught the thing in her palm and gave him a confused expression. "Thanks for letting me borrow it. I was trying to duplicate it but it's quite complicated. But thanks anyway" He afterward, stands up making his way out of the room. 

Opening her palm, she found out it was a ring. It was a black cat with red eyes its body forming the circle of the ring. The ring seemed to have an inscription inside it with a detailed outer layer, shiny as a diamond but rustic as steel. "Wait, Ambrose!"

Her cousin stops to turn back at her. "Yes, cousin?"

"Is this mine?" she asked.

He raised her eyebrows at her looking at Sabrina as if she was going crazy. "Ahh, yes. I have to go now. Bye" and finally leaving her alone in the kitchen. 

Sabrina wondered when she got the ring. She certainly does not remember. Maybe Ambrose was just shy in giving her a gift. She nodded at the thought. 

Sabrina smiled at the cute ring. She did love it. Reminds her so much of Salem. She puts on the ring in her right hand, the witch saw the eyes of the cat lights up before the red glow died down again. _Weird._

"I still loved it" she murmurs to herself while grinning.

* * *

Her auntie went straight for the staff room while Sabrina made way towards the statue of their Dark Lord. It wasn't long before she spotted Nicholas waiting for her in one of the hallways. "I like the new hair" Sabrina heard Nicholas giving her a smirk as he peered at her hair before meeting his eyes again. "It's hot." 

She smiled at the compliment, opting for an appreciative nod before she continued to walk inside the hall. Now that Nicholas had mentioned it, she did like the new color too. A different change she accepted since the hellfire incident. _White_ reminds her of snow. _Reminds her of her dream last night._

She shakes off the thought before she realized, that her fellow witches and warlocks were all gathering around in their seats or remain standing as they gave their attention to Father Blackwood, who stood in front, preparing to tell them an announcement for the day. The platinum witch situates herself farthest from the crowd just enough to hear and see Father Blackwood. She wasn't particularly busy with anything, waiting for the students to finish gathering had bored her. One was walking, then another was sitting down, another one was standing again while others were clearly being noisy.

The teachers were appearing little by little as the morning assembly with happening soon.

**_Sabrina_ **

There was that coldness again. She felt it ran down her spine but it wasn't as uncomfortable as last night. Just that is was there.

**_Sabrina, look up._ **

At the corner of her eye, she saw a distinct brown move across the second floor. Her chest heaves out of the blue. Her eyes scan around looking for the flash of brown. When she spotted a woman walking. Black shirt and jacket, dark jeans and boots. It was both natural yet intense choices of clothing. Sabrina saw her stopped in her step, only touch the railing and gaze down nonchalant at the bustling students. It was then, she got a clear view of her face. She had brown hair in a braid, face soft and something distinct to her.

There was something to the woman. Something _familiar... something oddly striking_ that she can't remember.

"Sabrina?" She felt Nicholas' hand touch her shoulders making her turn her gaze to him, his face worried. "You good?"

The platinum-haired witch nodded her head before leaning closer to ask him something. "Nick, can I ask you something?" 

"Of course" 

"Who's the girl on the second floor?" The boy strained his eyes to look for her but it wasn't hard to spot who she was talking about. She was the only one upstairs aside from the weird sisters. The girl in question was now leaning her body forward, her elbows perched on the railings for support as she looks on below.

"You spotted the new girl. She came to the Academy three days ago. Nobody knows her name nor her standing in school. We're not even sure she goes here or just visiting. But I heard from Prudence, she came looking for something. As for now, she just observes and doesn't talk to anyone else." Somehow this piqued her interest.

"So she won't be participating in any class?"

"Not that know of. I heard she'll probably just come and go as she pleases."

"What does Father Blackwood think?" 

"Father Blackwood doesn't have any authority against her, as I've heard" Now that's news. 

Her eyes continued to observe the witch from above. Wondering the many questions she probably asks once they finally meet. 

The mystery girl was only waiting for the assembly announcement when their eyes met. Brown. Her eyes were brown, just the same as her hair only lighter and more colorful than the ones she'd seen. Her face was still unreadable. Too hard but something in her eyes gave her away. She couldn't read it at first but the more she held her gaze, holding on to it like a tight rope, she can kind of see something beneath those hard and cold gaze. _Was it guilt?_ The feeling of familiarity came back again. Strong, like an instinct she has had whenever her friends may be in trouble or when memory was so palpable she could just reach for it. But what does that mean? Have they met before?

Before she could ponder some more, Father Blackwood started."Good morning to you my dear warlocks and witches." The brunette was the one to cut their staring first, her face conflicted before she changed direction. Sabrina finally let herself concentrate in front of the hall but the nagging was still loud in her head.

"If I can have your attention please." His voice firm, eyes wandering through the thrones of students. As the noises quite down, Father Blackwood began speaking again. "Now, with every fresh cycle comes the customary election of a new 'Top boy' tasked with serving alias on between students and faculty. As well as providing the needed example for the rest of you lot." He smiles. With open arms, he waved to us.

"The floor is now open for student nominations." 

Sabrina heard Luke shout for 'Scratch' in the crowd, many must have loved the idea because it wasn't long for a few more voices were calling for Nicholas. She took a peek the boy but he only grins at her, as she steps aside to let the charming boy walkthrough. He stood there, in front of the whole academy as if he belongs to be there, poised with charisma and an air for brilliance. Nicholas was the ideal top boy the academy has have had in the years than went by, but when Father Blackwood uttered if anyone wanted to challenge Nicholas. She just couldn't help herself.

She had an urge to do just that. Fight for the position of Top Boy, if only to prove that women had as much worth to be a great ideal witch to everyone. That was why she just had to ask, "Can anyone run?"

The room quite down. She felt someone stare at her, looking up she saw the girl she had once stared at was now staring hard **at her**. Her posture changing, from aloof to perturbed. 

So she looked Father Blackwood instead, afraid she'd lose her nerves. Only he wasn't happy either. His eye was eerie the same to how he usually looks at Sabrina whenever she defies any of his commands. "Top Boy is traditionally a male student," he said almost with a bite to his words.

"But is that an actual rule? On a rule book or-" Sabrina was cut off again when Father Blackwood had seemed irritated and supplied, "All top boy candidates are required to be full-time students, committed to our unseen arts."

It almost sounded like he only wanted everything to revolve around warlocks. That just won't do for Sabrina. "Well, I'm here father. For the foreseeable future" 

Her feet moved as she walked between the students coming beside Nicholas. Trying to show she was equal to him. "I signed the book of the beast because that was the Dark Lord's will. But unless he specifically handpicked Nick..." Sabrina gazed at the boy who continued to smile at her "... I'd like to contribute to the academy in a meaningful way."

"By disrupting the first school morning assembly you attend?" Father Blackwood replied.

"By ensuring all students, regardless of gender feel they have a voice" The blonde did not know why she cranes her neck to look up again, she seems to be doing it now, but she could noticeably see the girl cross her arms, her eyes still very much on her but not happy. For some reason, she doesn't mind. Even with how heavy it feels without uttering one word.

"I nominate Sabrina Spellman" Other students gasped at Nick's statement, surprised but Sabrina wasn't. Of course, he'd let her try. He seems to be one of the few people who can see her capabilities. _Now, who'll second the notion?_

"Seconded," Prudence said from behind. Now that was not what Sabrina expected. When the half-witch turns to give Prudence a look, she realized she wasn't even looking at her. Prudence was smirking right at the mystery girl a few spaces from her. Looking downright not pleased with how things turned out. The brunette gave Prudence a glare as well, that didn't deter the teasing smirk Prudence had. 

_Wait, do they know each other?_

Sabrina continued to look at both Prudence and the girl trying to piece the damn puzzle in front of her.

Prudence left the hall after that, thinking she was done with the announcement but not before passing by the brunette and giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. The girl only glared as Prudence sashayed away with Dorcas and Agatha not far behind. Her eyes did not linger long before she turned to regard Sabrina with an unimpressed look. _Why is she looking at her like that? Did she do something offensive?_

She didn't even hear Father Blackwood's acknowledgment of the challenge, the clapping of other students, Nick's response, not even the explanation of the three tasks. She was focused on the intense look of brown eyes, as her lips turn down in a frown before she walked away in one of the hallways.

"Sabrina" It was the second time that day, that Nick had to shake her off her induced thinking only for her to remember where she was. "huh?"

"Didn't you hear? We're having a match off. You better start studying, Spellman." He said teasingly.

_Right._

* * *

The second time they met again it was in the forest. Sabrina was walking home by herself when Aunt Zelda was busy with teaching and Ambrose was probably spending time with his boyfriend. That left her walking alone.

Though it's not that bad, she was used to walking home every day. She just thought, she could come home together with her aunt and cousin but this is okay too. The trees this time of the season had been a bit busy. Leaves were multiplying more and the color of green was darker. She lets her head look up at the scenery, nature was breathtaking. It makes her remember the many times Harvey and her walk home. 

Sabrina frowns. Suddenly, she doesn't seem too peaceful anymore. 

She sigh. Better not remind herself too much.

As Sabrina continued to look at the many trees she passed by, she thought she saw someone walking deep in it. Usually, she pushed it as another person hunting or maybe taking a walk but it was that voice again.

**_You wanna see?_ **

Sabrina thought it wouldn't hurt to peek in. She wouldn't tell anyone of what she might see anyway. So she sneaked closer to where she thought they were walking. She hid in a couple of trees as she proceeds to follow, they arrived at a small pond. Sabrina made sure to still be hidden as she peeks a look at her target. 

And dear Satan, she should have made sure to know who she was following before she did. It was the girl, she saw this morning. The one that didn't look like she like Sabrina. She was sitting on the edge of the pond, looking somber, her face was without emotions. Just staring at her reflection in the water, was she expecting it to talk back? 

The girl never crossed her mind until now. She was so adsorbed with classes she forgot. But wait, why should Sabrina even try thinking of her? 

Well anyway, she better get out of here before she's found out. Sabrina only took two steps before she felt someone grab her arm, pulling her close to them and felt something press in her temple. "Who are you and why are you following me?" She said threateningly.

well, there goes her sneaking ability. The blonde raised her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. I didn't come to spy on you or plot anything bad."

Sabrina felt her closer now, her breath just on her ear. "Then why did you follow me?" She never expected her voice to be this intimidating at the same time, so sweet. 

"I thought you were someone else!" She burst out in the open.

There was no movement from behind her. Just plain silence but the pressure in her temple wasn't reduced, however. "I wasn't planning it to be you I was following. I just thought I'd watch someone hunt, its common here." she lied.

Still no reply. She sighs. "I was planning to walk away when I found out it was you. I heard you like to be alone. I didn't want to intrude. Promise" she pleads.

Sabrina was expecting something painful but then, she was released from the grip and the pressure in her temple vanished. When she turns around, she saw her putting something away at her jacket. "Who'd have thought a girl like you are obsessed with hunters." the brunette mutters before the girl meets her eyes again, this time without malice. "Thought you'd be more into pretty boy back at the academy"

"What? I'm not obsessed with hunters and there is nothing between me and Nick. We're just friends!" she huffs out at the assumption. It was the first time she saw the girl give any display of emotion, as she smirks down at her. "Yeah right. With how much you two stare at each other I'm surprised you haven't put your tongue down pretty boy Nicholas' throat" Can't say, she still doesn't mind the teasing as she saw something other than a scowl or nonchalance in her face. 

"For the record, I am not that rash and lovesick enough to be kissing Nick but-" she was cut off quickly.

"So there is something there?" She heard her say. Somehow the constant, persuasion was now irritating her. "No, there is nothing"

Suddenly she went back to having no expression at all. "Never say never. But what do I know? You're the one who came looking for dear hunters, saw someone like that with the same description you might be into, only he doesn't like shooting dears." She goes on. 

_Does she mean Harvey?_ The blonde witch had to ask but then she was walking away again. "Wait" The girl stops before giving Sabrina a side-way glance. "I heard you're looking for something. Maybe I can help." The dark loom in her face came back. She had no clue why she was so hostile at the idea.

"I don't need your help. Not to a witch who is as reckless as you. Don't follow me again" She bit out before walking away. 

Sabrina was gobsmacked at the leaving figure of the girl. Truly baffled at the response.

* * *

"Who does she think she is calling me reckless?! I'm not reckless!" She had been ranting for the passing hour since her return. She was fuming mad. How can she say that Sabrina, who has nothing but be kind and thoughtful to anyone she encounters, even to the weird sisters, say that to her? 

"I am not reckless." She narrows her eye at Ambrose, who was cuddling with Luke on the sofa, as she asked for the 10th time, "Do you think I'm reckless, Ambrose?" 

"You do not want me to answer you that, cousin. Best be ignorantly bliss" He interjected. She gasped at the reply. "I cannot believe my own family is accusing me of being reckless!" 

"But you have to admit Sabrina. You do get yourself into these situations rather without thinking so much about the consequences" Aunt Hilda said as she was making their dinner. 

"Those were just unfortunate circumstances. I'm just trying to help people and not give in to the oppressive misogynistic traditions of father Blackwood or principal Hawthrone or those jerks at Baxter High." 

"You know cousin. There is a fine line between knowing when to fight and knowing when to back down" She glares at Ambrose before heading herself upstairs.

She is not reckless!

Sabrina had waited outside one of the rooms in the academy. Why do you ask? Well, she needed to do a little digging. 

A little snooping here and there. About what? Well, mostly... about the task for tomorrow but that aside, it has more to do with a certain new witch than anything. When the students piled out of the classroom, she just had to stop Prudence from going back to his father's office to babysit her younger brother. 

"Prudence. Can I talk to you for a moment?" The witch gave Sabrina a curious look. "About what exactly?"

"I'd rather talk in private" she emphasize, from the many witches and warlocks walking freely to their respective class or just heading somewhere.

"You're wasting my time, Spellman" As the weird sisters ignored her and went on their way again. Sabrina had to catch up with them before groaning in frustration. "Okay, okay. It's about the new girl" she hissed. Suddenly, Prudence stopped mid-step while the blonde had tried not to trip on her feet when the other witch faced her with a knowing smirk.

"Why you noticed our new guest, Spellman." she puts her hands on her hips as if she was on to something Sabrina had no idea about. "I'll meet you two later" She motions for her sisters, who nodded before leaving them.

"Follow me, Spellman" 

The two settled for a deserted classroom, where she shuts the door behind them. 

"Now, what do you want to talk about, Spellman?" still poking fun at her. Sabrina had to roll her eyes at her tone. "I want to know more about her?"

"Why should I tell you? What is it to you, Spellman" Another questioned she asked herself was, _why does she want to know?_ Maybe curiosity at its best. She wasn't sure but she wanted to know how she can maybe appeal to her good side. Because at the moment, she doesn't seem like she was _like_ by the new girl. _W_ _hy does it matter though?_

She sighs. "I'm just curious, Prudence. She seemed to be a very capable witch and I heard she needs a little assistance. I want to help her but I don't want to approach her without some kind of... well general knowledge. As it stands you're the only one who seems to know her at all." A terrible lie. Somehow Sabrina knew that Prudence saw through her pathetic excuse of a reason.

But Prudence hums. Instead of insulting her though, she just addressed her last statement. "Frankly, that not true at all." She mutters. It was Sabrina's turn to look at Prudence questioningly. "There's another person who knows her better than I do. I only know snippets of our dear mysterious guest but she does"

"Who does?"

Prudence had to lean to the wall to look at nothing particular. "You can't talk to her at the moment. She seemed to be... _on vacation. Bu_ t if you're so desperate to know then, I'll tell you what I can."

"To my knowledge, I met our dear guest in school three days ago. She approached father about a stolen artifact she traced in the academy. She demanded father to let her walk inside the school without any one of us to attack her and to observe his witches and warlocks until she finds it. Father, didn't like the tone she used, especially how she talked to him, father was ready to punish her..." Prudence was putting in suspense for her torture as she waited in eagerness.

"And?"

"And I don't know," she said without a care.

"what do you mean you don't know? You must have seen it if you knew Father Blackwood was getting ready to attack"

"I was pushed out of the office before I got to see what happened, Spellman. Though it hadn't even been 10 minutes before the girl walked out of the office unharmed and Father writing in his desk as if he wasn't talked down a second ago."

"what do you think happened?" Sabrina asked.

She shrugs."Must have talked Father into complying. When I asked him, he only dismissed me. Telling me nothing. The next day, I approached her, tried to weasel any information I could get but she was a hard nut to crack. Too silent, too secretive. She mostly talked when it has nothing to do with her and whatever it is she's looking for. For the lack of a better term. Our conversation doesn't seem to stick. But it's easy to frustrate the girl, that much I know." Now that she mentions it, she was only ever outrightly mean, when she asked about the stolen artifact.

If she'd have known about this yesterday, I could have saved her the stress of messing up, simple conversation.

"Is she also a witch?"

"Maybe, she didn't say nor have I seen her doing any kind of magic" She wasn't particularly sure either. Yesterday, she glances for a second something she pulled out from her jacket. A gun maybe. If it is that defeats her being a witch but at the same time, how can she overpower Father Blackwood with a simple bullet.

"What is she like?" Although she already has first-hand experience, she wanted to know how she reacts with Prudence in comparison to her.

"Prude," Sabrina thought it weird that was the first word out of the wicked witch. "and strict and a boring conversationalist." She liked to think it was rude, closed off and harsh. Yeah, that's more like her. At least, she doesn't treat Sabrina especially mean. She's just naturally mean then.

"What else do you know?"

"She hates you" Prudence hums out. 

_What?!_

"What? She hates me? We've never even met!" She quipped. _We just met! how can she hate me so quickly?_ Just when she thought she was just naturally mean, she actually dislikes her too.

The darker witch laughs at Sabrina's reaction. "That's all I know, Spellman" Before going for the door. The blonde was not enlightened in the least if anything she was having more questions than answers! 

She could see Prudence turn to her, wondering. "Don't you have a task to prepare to, Spellman?" before closing the door on her way out.

"Damn, I almost forgot"

* * *

She was on her fifth book of the history of the founder of the unseen arts. It was quite disturbing to know of how most of the founders and co-founders died after serving the Dark Lord. How they died was more shocking and gruesome than the knowledge of imminent death once you are called upon Satan. She also read about traditions she was happy were abolished and even read a few scriptures about the cannibalism of babies.

Sabrina had managed to glue herself on her books for hours and tries to retain everything she had read. 

Although, she was nervous about how much more she should be reading. Nick had the advantage as he'd been studying these things since he had his familiar. Her, on the other hand, has only spent only a quarter of what Nick had been exposed to. How can she even memorize this by then? 

She groans as she takes a break from reading to looking outside of the library. 

As she decided to relax her mind, she raised her hand to look at Ambrose's gift. It really was pretty, it was so cute and it felt as though Salem was with her in the academy keeping her safe. 

"I should probably thank Ambrose," she said happily as she continues to look at it.

The witch was terribly distracted when she heard squeaking. She looks around her, listening in but she didn't hear it again. She must be hearing things as she shakes her head. 

"Okay breaks over" she sighs before going back to the thick tome in the table. She has been in a few passages when she heard it again. Squeaking and a few hissing. Only it was much closer.

Then a thud.

"Hello?" she cautiously stands up to look at the entryway. "Cassius is that you?" 

She was outside the door when something dark loomed at the corner of the stairs. As she stared, Sabrina was taken aback by the stranger. Skin dark, with seven horns sticking out of his head, his beard mossy and thought it was moss. Wearing a dirty gray and worn off robes, everything about him screamed sinister. 

He peered Sabrina with an ominous gaze, teeth snarled and posture hunched."You are the child, born of Spellman" his voice was eerie and scratchy, the air around him suffocating and the stench of rotten flesh can be smelled from where she stood. "Who are you?"

"Know me, girl, I am Asmodeus" Where had she heard that name before?

Were Ambrose and Luke pranking her? She wouldn't put it past Luke, he was so smug pointing out that Nick is supposed to be Top boy. She was a hurdle.

"Is this a joke because if it is, it's not funny" She felt seething at the thought.

Right when she trying to prepare for the Inquisition, they try this on her. Real funny indeed.

But the stranger seems too serious. Too malevolent to be fake. She could just feel it. But her gut feeling seemed to be true when he said, "I bring you tidings of filth and disease." As he creepily made his way down the stairs, a thought sprang in her head.

_**Run away!** _

Okay, maybe this is not a prank. She quickly went to get her purse, deciding to get out of there before anything goes down. The second she makes a move of going out of there, Asmodeus was one step ahead. The demon was at the entrance, his face upturn in a scowl.

She was trapped. "I bring you the minions of plague, swarming again to infect and feast on the flesh of a bastard witch." He kneels, in his hands opened bringing down on the ground as swarms of rat came out from below his robes and started running towards her. The numbers heading towards was alarmingly copious, frightening her of the imminent little sinking teeth.

Okay, definitely not a prank!

She steps back in shock, her hip hitting the edge of the table, her hand touches the surfaces of it and thinks it might be better to stay above than below at this rate. Sabrina climbs on the table before started rummaging through the books and thinks of a way to save herself. "Come on, Come on." she skims on the book placed on her table already. One to the other they were not the one she was looking for. "Come on potions.... spells! bindings, glamour" she ardently went through the many books lying there not able to find one that was helpful. As she began to notice the rats climbing the table she felt panic and fear. 

She heard Asmodeus laughing at the background, while Sabrina had to concentrate on finding a banishment book than to think of little tiny teeth's waiting to eat her. "Where's the book of banishment when you need one! Or Salem for that matter," she grumbles in frustration. This is not how she pictured her study session would be.

When the rats had finally reached her, she stands up to kick the little monsters away from her. As a few were now climbing on her feet, she opted in squirming her legs to fling them off. Turning on her side she saw a book that might be able to help her. She stretches out her hand and concentrated. 

She uttered the incantation and felt her magic work. The book flew from the shelves to her hand. She quickly opens it when she realized it was the wrong book!

She looked fearful, while Asmodeus was slowly approaching her. She looks down and she was sure she was going to get eaten by rats. Just when she was ready to jump off, she saw something red coming towards her. An explosion vibrated through the room. The rats, as well as the books close to her feet, was blown away in ash.

"Bombarda!" Another explosion was made. Then another. The rats that had swarmed her table was pushed back. Sabrina had only a moment to noticed that she wasn't the only person in the room. Not anymore at least. 

Straightaway, she saw someone climb up the table and was standing beside her, only they were taller and deems more distress than she was. They resume firing exploding charms at the rats below. as the numbers momentarily lessen.

"You better start looking for that banishment spell because I don't have all night!" It was her. Sabrina had the urge to ask her why she was here, but she was right. She needed to banish the demon first.

While the girl continued to put the rats at bay, she began scanning for the book. But they were hundreds of books that she wasn't even sure were the one she needed. "Insolent wench! Do not intervene in matters that do not concern you!" 

The girl gave Asmodeus a deep scowl before she raised some kind of stick at him. "Bombarda Maxima" Something came out of the stick she was holding and pushed the demon back causing winds to backfire.

"Hurry!" She glares at Sabrina. 

"Right" Ok, how was she going to do this? 

**_Think of the thing you seek and say its name. Accio._ **

Sabrina was still, her mind reeling for a word she just heard for the first time. But she had a hunch it might work. 

She took a needed breath. The blonde witch wasn't sure it will work, or if she can make it work but she has to try.

Raising her hand out again, she concentrated. Her intentions were loud and clear. "Accio Banishment book"

She was surprised when another book flew from the shelves at the other side of the room to her hand, she was briefly amazed it worked but she had to make it short as she looked for the spell. if Sabrina wasn't so zeroed in finding their spell, she might have noticed the girl momentarily went rigid beside her, paused as if stupefied and her lips turning down. Only Sabrina wasn't so zeroed in, so she did notice. At the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the girl shakes her head and began firing an explosion at the multiplying rats like she did not have surprise written on her face.

Sabrina can wait for that later. First, she needed to stay alive. She rapidly looked for it, the spell to banish the blasted demon back to hell. When she finally found the spell, she hurriedly did the banishment. The words quickly in her tongue.

Asmodeus was ready to interfere but the brunette threw him another spell at his chest as he froze on the spot. When Sabrina was finished, they both look on as the rat demon slowly disappeared from them. What was left, was ashes of papers from destroyed books and a few demolished shelves and tables, and them.

Both of the witches were heaving and panting as they waited for things to calm down.

Sabrina could still feel the adrenaline flow through her veins. Her heart palpitating like mad. Though she was steadily calming down her high after a few minutes of just standing there in silence. Her companion didn't like standing as she sat at the edge of the table and dangle her feet as she too soothes herself. Sabrina made her way down from the table and looked at the girl who helped her from where she was still sitting at the table's edge. 

Their eyes met, the brunette looked irritated and she felt annoyed on why she always looks at her like that. So she looked away and instead gazed at the burned book on the floor.

"Why did you help me?" she asked, curious.

She heard her snort from behind her. "Why should I explain myself to you?" It annoyed her even more that she was still being cryptic. Sabrina crossed her arms. "Last time, you don't want anything to do with me. You clearly don't like me so why are you here now, helping me?"

The girl chuckles. "Shouldn't you be the one to answer your question? I heard you're nice to the weird sisters even when they don't actually like you. I'd bet you'd help them if they actually needed it whether or not you know they don't like you. Because let's face it. Some people just do stupid things for no reason."

"Are you saying I'm stupid, huh?!" Anger filled Sabrina in the notion of her words. The girl wasn't fazed in the least, she only gave her, a raised brow. "Far from it, I actually think you're a bit brilliant" The brunette tore her eyes from her, to glance at the books placed beside her.

Sabrina's anger dissipated at the compliment before it was changed into shock. "...If not a bit foolish"

Okay, her annoyance was back.

"And how did you even know I needed help? Wait were you stalking me?"

She completely ignores her, as she concerned herself on her boots rather than at Sabrina. She heard no reply. This further irked the blonde witch. Although she wanted to argue some more, she had other things she needed to worry about. 

"This is a big mess" She groans out, picking up a burned book and putting it on the table. "Father Blackwood is not going to be happy about this"

The girl turned her head in the room in a daze before hopping off the table to pat off her clothes for dust. "Enjoy cleaning all of this up"

"What?! You don't suppose I'm going to clean this on my own, do you?" Sabrina asked very indignantly. "If anything, this is all your doing. This is your fault the library is a mess"

"You should be grateful I came here to help you" the girl shot back. 

"I am but that doesn't mean, you can just up and go on me. We'll clean this up together" She said with finality. The girl groans before taking out her stick again and waved it around her. 

Sabrina was going to ask what she was doing when things started to float around. Objects were floating, pieces of words, torn off papers and even a few shards of glass. It all seemed like they were stitching themselves up. The shelves were upright again and the chairs were whole. The books were pieced back together and placed it selves neatly on where she last used them. 

Then she was finished. The girl tucks her stick back on her jacket and faced Sabrina. "There, done. Are you happy now?" 

She wasn't even done being amazed when she was walking away. "You're a witch!" She shouted.

"Yes I am" 

"But you're different" This time the girl went silent before shrugging. "I guess, I am"

The winds around her swirled, a popping sound materialized and then she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has a few confusion aspects of the story. The contradictory parts of it may confuse a few of you guys but I promise it will make sense in later chapters. Please bear with me.
> 
> Also, I just realized if she used a retrieving spell on a book that wasn't specific, books should have been flying towards her. I mean it was a library. It was bound to have more than just one banishment book. So that was my mistake.


	3. Hope in Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione relives her goodbyes. As well as chasing for a town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short. Just for context. A very confusing context. Sorry about that.
> 
> Enjoy Everyone!

**Chapter 3 Hope in Illusions**

**Months** **before**

Hermione groans as she stumbles on her footing and collides with a tree bark. She clutches her sides the only place she can nearly reach the pain in her back. Her hand felt the texture of the bandages around her chest and back getting wet, maybe from overexerting her body that's opening her wounds up again. She felt the pain shot up from her spine as her wounds tickled up and down mirroring along with her breathing. Her feet trembling from the intensity of her wounds. Her forehead sweat drips down from her face towards the ground as her body temperature rose with her distress, the feeling of clutching spikes kneading her ribs and back, was what it almost felt like. 

She tried to stand up again, to walk and go. Only she was still in pain and she was still trembling. Her breathing labored as she leans back at the tree in exhaustion. She wanted to berate herself, that she needed to go! That she needed to know what happened? That she needed to go home and help Harry and Ron!

But at the moment her crushing ribs were making even breathing so difficult, that she wanted to cry right then. _How pathetic does look, so ridden with guilt between two halves._

She stood there for how long, enough to let the pain recede at least for a second. Hermione's hand still at the side of her ribs. Though useless anyway.

The brunette notes the trees dance as a wave of air blew right at her. The cold breeze cooling her hot skin. She sighs in relief at the brief respite but groans again when the stinging went back. Hermione turns around and contemplated. Her eyes roaming the ground, before it temptingly flew right at cave a few distances from where she is.

The place that became her home if not for the time she spent there. Hermione could hear the echo of winds on the walls of granite and rocks. If she stands still long enough and imagines, she can picture herself back there, could smell the underlying soup and medicine brought to her when night rose atop, waffled with burnt toast and meat when morning came. The amount bandages lying on the ground and the roughness of the bed. It was all there. The memories of both anguish and laughter. 

But it serves all the more reason why she needed to go. Because deep down, she knew her life back home was her priority, her friends and family, but the overwhelming want to stay was getting more prevalent as the days pass on. _If she didn't go..._ she dare not speak the words allowed because she knew the truths it holds.

That is why she needs to go.

Hermione finally found the determination to proceed. She hissed as she pushed herself back up, unsteady legs but bearable, and fought through the pain and takes a step. Her hand was still grabbing for support but she was doing it. It was at this time, she turns away from the cave in woe, as every bit of her wanted to look back but every bit of her mind proceeded to fight on, knowing that if she turns around now. She might not want to go. She might forget what she came to do. She might want to stay. _For her._

**At the present**

Hermione looks up at the sky, her hand instinctively protected her eyes from the ranging sunlight raining down at her. These days its getting hotter by the minute. Hermione was snapped to reality when she heard neighing at the distance. She looks ahead of her and saw a horse pulling a carriage. As it got closer, Hermione pulls back the hood of her large cloak and waved. She could see an old couple in front, one thin and the other a bit plum.

Hermione smiles at the lovely old couple stopping right beside where she was. They looked worried for her as the old man looks down, the reigns of the rope still at his hands. 

"Are you lost, girl? Do you want a ride into town? It gets pretty easy to get lost out here" The way he spoke reminds her of Hagrid, his voice was gruff but oddly mellow.

"As it seems I am lost. A ride into town would be lovely though, thank you." she smiles and bowed in thanks before hopping in the back carriage. The horse started again and the ride was filled with a peaceful silence.

The carriage went up and down several times, must be from stones in the pathway. Though, it wasn't the bumpy ride that she's feeling a bit queasy about the situation. It was the fact that she was double guessing herself of whether she hadn't made any mistake taking intersection before now. Was she even on the right track? Did she pick correctly about these people to bring her to the village she been desperately been looking for? Because this could all end up like her past search. All left in the dust. 

This mattered to her. Finding some sort of connection. One will do. She can start from there.

But all of these are if she can even find any at all.

Though she didn't get to think a lot more when the old woman interrupted her train of thought.

She saw her turn to look back at her."I don't want to pry, dear but what are you doing here all alone? I don't think it's safe even if it is daytime. Lots of thrives in these parts." The old man's wife asked in concern.

The brunette gave an appreciative smile before answering, "I usually travel alone, madam. I am not particularly fond of long term company. Although I do take into consideration the dangers of where I go. I make sure I can handle the situation before I head-on. But thank you for worrying." The old woman hums.

"Is that so. Why do you travel, dear? Don't you think it'd be best to stay at home?" _Home._ Home isn't so available at the moment though or if it's even real. 

"I travel to go home, madam. That's all" She ended it there, leaving her tone nonchalant.

The lady didn't say anymore as the ride came into a stop at a small town. She said her thanks gave a few coins, to which the couple decline, before waving goodbye.

"So this is the place" She mumbles under her breath, a deep void full of insecurity was what hid under her chest. This was her last lead. She needed to prove that her world was real. That she wasn't crazy. That she wasn't imagining everything at all. Her eye gleamed at the signage of the village placed at top of the gate. _Good Ridge Hollow._

* * *

Hermione had assessed the village for herself. Try as she might she didn't feel any magical presence at all. She hopes she didn't waste her time chasing false hope... of a false village. She decided to scout the place first before concluding having made a mistake. Although the place didn't hold the same structure she once had went by but there were a few houses that were the same. But it didn't prove anything.

Not to mention, she neither found any known magical family. Not one. 

She sighs in defeat after not finding the **one** house that would have brought value to her search. She stops walking as she couldn't help the voices to crowd her mind again.

_"What are talking about, there's never been a Granger here. You must have mistaken, miss."_

_"You're funny, lady. This has always been here. Our family has been in this slaughterhouse longer than any resident had lived on this Island. NOW SCRAM!"_

_"Ministry? What ministry are you talking about?"_

The sky thundered and the rain suddenly started pouring in heavily. Hermione had to find herself under a shade of a small half torn shack, taking refuged as her cloak got slightly wet. She thought it might be best to take a few minutes to think and contemplate the events of these past few weeks.

She had been unable to track any familiar magical family. She still had no idea where her family has gone to and there has been no activities about the ministry.

She huffs in dismay, seeing her breathe amidst the chilly air. No matter how much she focuses on the positive encouragements, her mind always tracks back around the feeling of defeat. She'd been looking through the village for half a day now with no progress. She had thought that this might give her some kind of chance. She even knew how little it would contribute to her search but anything at all would help her mentally. Just the physical proof that all the people she'd met before and had known through books and experience were real.

But the more she tries to walk around the village without an ounce of good news, the more her confidence deflates little by little. She was hoping that this was the place. 

The brunette's hand clenched in frustration. Months of tracking... of research... of hoping! And another dead end!

"How can I prove anything if I can't even find a semblance of my world!?" She screamed in outraged and distress.

Out of frustration, she punched the already fragile shack. The wood she punched broke easily but her hand got grazed by broken wood, cutting her arm. The brunette felt the pain instantly. Pulling out her arm, it had a cut running on knuckles to the sides of her arm. She flinched when her finger unclenched finally realizing she had a few small pieces of the wood lodge itself in her flesh.

"Merlin, this is not how I imagine things to go" her voice low. She continues looking at her wounded arm, blood spilling on the ground while her finger started feeling numb. 

She sighs again. Now more in embarrassment than anything. Primary, she levitated out the small pieces of wood, hissing in pain. Afterwards she takes out some dittany and applied it on her cut. Before transfiguring a piece of wood into bandages and wrapping it on her hand.

Hermione sat down on a large rock and waited for the rain to stop.

"I don't know what to do anymore" she admitted in anguish, her faces hidden on her hands.

When she found out her house did not exist or her family... the castle she had studied for years... Ron's warm rowdy home... the ministry... everything. All of it disappeared. Like it didn't exist in the first place. Like she had woken up from a fantastic horrible dream that she couldn't return anymore. It broke her apart.

Tearing apart Voldemort seemed like a dream, once upon a time. How can she kill a tyrant that also disappeared from the world? No word and no history. It just doesn't make any sense!

So instead of vengeance she opted on finding a way back home. But first, she needed to find a wizard who knows where she came from, about her own magical capabilities so they can help her get home. That was why she made it her mission to find anyone. Dumbledore, Padfoot, the potters, ministry officials.

But no sign or breath of them. None.

It didn't help at all about an underlying assumption that she's hallucinating about everything. That she had made up everything, from her parents, to the ministry and her friends. 

But what about her wand and the way she use magic. Aren't they proof enough?

_"Its not common but some witches has used object that had been laced with magic. Some have even done it purely by accident. You must have forgotten or maybe you didn't know since no one had told you its possible. At the very least, you're magical not your stick. Its just in your head."_

No, they were wrong! She knew who she was. Her memories. were. real.

She didn't make anything up! Hermione did not make her stick magical by accidentally and forgot afterwards. That's just preposterous!

"I'd rather be dead than admitting the world that I'm crazy!" She shouted in anger.

But then she paused as she remembers someone. _Dead? Someone died in Godrick's Hollow... a g_ _rave!_

"That's it!" Hermione stands up before she started sprinting towards the town's graveyard. Rain be damned!

How had she never thought about it before? That should have been the first thing she tried looking for! 

She stumbled a few times while running. The soles of her boots had mud, her shirt had mud and she was sure she was drench. It wasn't until she found herself running in circle that she surmised that she had no idea where to look. So she asked villagers for direction of their graveyard, but they ignored her. It was obvious they find her odd, from her large soaked cloak to her brown colored boots and pants. She must have come across as a hobo. Some avoiding even looking her way. She tried to ask another one but they avoided her just the same.

"Sir, please I'm just asking for directions" 

"This village is small you'll find it yourself eventually" Some man spat at her. She glared at him, finding his attitude offensive but didn't dare start a fight. 

She was ready to turn back and find it herself when she heard someone's boots against mud walking closer to her. 

"I couldn't help overhear, are you looking for the graveyard?" Hermione looks to her right and found a woman with dark hair, wearing a red dress and boots under an umbrella, was walking towards her.

She was taller, and had a warm smile playing across her lips. 

"Yes, could you tell me the direction?" She asked earnestly.

The woman looked her up and down, feeling a bit scrutinized under her gaze. Though the woman did nod her head before smiling again.

"Its a bit tricky but five houses from here you take a right walk two shops straight before taking a right again. You'll spot it after. You won't miss it."

"Thank you... um."

The woman chuckles. "Alysa. And its no bother. Some people here are a bit rude so sorry you had to see that"

"Thank you again, Miss Alysa" she said as she started running again. Briefly, she looked back and saw Alysa waving, as she slowly got farther and father.

When she got there, she started looking at each one of the tombstones but find it a bit difficult when she had to look with soaked filled eyes. Mud clung to some stone that she had to kneel over and rub off.

 _Christropher...._ _Alexandra..._ _Adam..._

The brunette had pass several tombstones and none were her .But she didn't give up as she continued some more.

 _Andrea..._ _Gemma..._ _Amy..._

Hermione kneels to another tombstone and rubs off the mud when she read the name she knew her heart raced with a thud. _Arianna Dumbledore._ Her hand shakily reached for it as she made sure she wasn't seeing illusions. The roughness of the tombstone and moss accumulated there made it cement that she still had chance albeit small and really delicate but it was still there. 

"Thank you" As she sob, the tombstone lay there rigid but she was leaning her forehead on it as the rain poured down at her form. "Thank you"

While Hermione was eaten by her emotions as all her focus was on the grave. She neither observed that someone else followed her.

At the distance, someone was hidden by the shadows. Their eyes trained heavily on the brunette. They tilted their head to the side, watching everything the brunette did for a whole ten minutes before they turned and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

She walks to a nearby pub and instantly heard the booming noise of music and rowdy chatters, mostly dominated by men and a few women in the sides.

She made her way to the bar and asked for water. She lets her eyes roam the many people there, all ranging from leather strapping clothes to ragged shirts and trousers. There were many of them. _But she needs only one._

When the barmaid came back for her water, she laid a few coins to her. Hermione leans to her and asked, "Would you mind telling me the oldest fart in town?"

The barmaid looked uninterested as she rolls her eyes and pointed at someone sitting in the farthest corner of the pub. Hermione eyes him. He was missing clothes in the upper part, with pants that looked almost ready to tear. Hair residing on his sides and very much drunk off his ass. 

Just her luck. She turns back at the barmaid and pushed back her water. "On second thought, give me two-shot of whiskey and a bottle of rum" before giving more money as payment.

It wasn't long before downing one of her shots, the burning sensation of her throat striking. Grabbing the bottle and her last shot, she made her way to the throws of ruffling men, careful not to spoil either of the two before sitting in front of the drunkard. If it were months ago, she might have wrinkled her nose from the stench of the man's breath but after all, she'd been through, she had smelt worse. 

She deliberately thumps the bottle on the table not enough to break it but enough to make a sound. As expected the old man startled awake panicking in his seat and looking around him as if he was lost at sea. He didn't even notice her. 

She clears her throat to make herself known, it was only then the man gave her his attention. "Who are you?" His eyes landing on the bottle in her hand. His mouth watered instantly, "is that for me?" 

He makes a beeline for it, only Hermione was faster reeling it back and out of his reach.

"I didn't come here for pleasantries and I don't plan on it. I need to ask you a few questions and I need them answered. If you give me what I want, you get this" she shakes the bottle temptingly with a fake smile, "...for free, understood?" 

The man was quite, Hermione had assumed he wouldn't easily agree to a condition like that. Although she waited for a response. "Are you one of Edomuin's lackey? I already told you I don't know anything about what happened to the friar. I wasn't there!"

Hermione seems bewildered at the man but kept her composure even when the man looks red. "I have no idea about this Edomomo or who that might be. I'm here for something else?"

"Something else, you say? Well... If it has nothing to do about the headless friar then ask away, lady" the man waved his hand around to make it quick. She raises her eyebrow incredulously but didn't pester about those. 

Hermione grabs for her bag she kept hidden behind her inside her cloak and pulls out a small book. It was average in size, perfectly maintained and had black-bound cover. She placed it on the table and began to go into pages to pages. The man was curious about what this little lady wanted from him but his eyes were more interested in the bottle of alcohol close to the stranger.

Hermione found the page she was looking before turning it around to show the old geezer. "Do you know who this man is? Have you ever seen him before?" 

The man saw a picture of another old man although he was much bigger and fattier than he was. Had a white long tunic with long sleeves and wore a dark hat. His beard was upon his chest and you can see white hair underneath the hat. The man took another second to make sure if he had met him before. The man shook his head while meeting Hermione's eyes. 

"Never seen the man in my life." 

Hermione didn't know her chest deflated at the answer but she had expected the outcome either way. "Then what about this girl?" She pulls out a small picture hidden from within the book. This time the man is looking at a picture of a little girl with brown hair pulled back in a half ponytail, she was quite thin and look strikingly similar to the old man she first showed him. Like last time, the man tried his hardest to remember but nothing came about. He just doesn't know or remember these people.

"I don't know this girl either" Hermione wasn't even surprise this time and only nodded, pulling back the book and picture and hiding it back on her bag. 

"Now can I have my beer" 

"Not yet. I still have a few questions I need to ask" The man mumbled disgruntled underneath his breath but Hermione paid this no mind. 

"I've heard you've been in the town the longest I am here asking if there's been a ' _burning'_ here." 

"Burning? Burning what?"

"Accused or otherwise proven witches in these areas" she kept a straight face and was looking at the old man dead serious.

"I don't remember any of the sorts and I've lived here for almost 87 years. All criminals are judged and executed in another town and some were just kept in jail until they serve their time. I haven't seen a 'burning' of... witches before." Hermione sighs in frustration. "I'm not talking about public execution, I'm asking for any hidden agenda in town. A cult or a group of peoples who burns other people? Any heresy at all would do" 

"Umm no... the town had been relatively been normal and boring. Even from my great-great grandfather's time. The only scandalous news this town has ever been in was 1915's water poisoning that killed 23 residence of the area and 1923's infestation of rats. If you ask me this is as peaceful as any small town in England. Nothing ever happens." She didn't want to think that this just doesn't add up. 

"Has there been any uproar of mysterious or unexplained happenings in the town? Anything?" 

"Well aside from the rumors circulating about a murderer in the woods there nothing about supernatural or ghostly sightings." Hermione thought it would be useless to proceed not with any of her questions getting shot down. She pushed the bottle towards the drunkard as he happily swipes it from her grip. The brunette had least cared for that, downed her last shot and left the pub afterward. She thought looking for answers here was a bad choice. The man was drunk for all she knows he doesn't remember half the things he'd ever done. So she went to the town's public libraries. She entered without much expectation and she left without any success. All records of the town didn't have anything that pertains to any witches' sightings, rumors, or scandals at all. 

The brunette walks to a hidden clearing and apparated.

Hermione felt a momentary paused before she had to apparate again. She did these for a couple more before she was back in her room. She takes off her cloak and bag and placed them on the bed before going to her very large desk where all her research and notes lay haphazardly on it. Pieces of papers, yarns, and tacks were ticked in a bulletin board with a map hidden under the illustrious amount. She reached for a red marker before writing a question mark somewhere in the map, directly to where she had just been. Before laying it down to sit on her chair and tiredly lay on the desk with her arms in front and her head perched on them. 

It wasn't the most productive visit but she can try again next time.

Hermione pulls herself out of her mind before remembering that she had to write things down. The brunette raised her hand out before closing her eyes to teleport her diary from its hidden chamber. One thing good that came out from this whole ordeal, was how she was learning a newer different kind of magic. Something taping more into the dark aspects of magic that she hasn't been tackled before she was in Hogwarts. Entirely different yet astonishingly convenient to apply. Something she can use but with a few limitations on her part.

Her journal appears into thin air as it descended in her hands. After placing it on her desk she begins to write down the series of her trip.

_Day 67_

_After weeks of trying to find the village of Godrick's Hollow, not even sure it was real after my failed apparition to some past location. I was able to pinpoint a rough estimation of where to find it. This is after discovering that it had changed location, which baffles me into obscurity and how it had changed from Godrick Hollow to Good Ridge Hollow._ _I had to travel to several towns but was able to track the village down but I had to go through on foot afraid of losing on track._ _The only thing I was sure it was the same village was the grave of Arianna Dumbledore itched in one of the graves._

 _But from the description of the book, the houses had changed. Dumbledores and the Potter's house did not exist at all and the village had no magical essence of any single kind. Arianna was the only thing to link anything from my past._ _After finding out she was buried there, I went to visit again to look for another proof._ _I decided to scout for the oldest villager and showed him a picture of Headmaster Dumbledore and Ariana Dumbledore in hopes for someone to recognize them. Assuming Headmaster Albus Dumbledore would visit her sister often or at most leaves for anniversaries._

_Although things didn't pan out the way I wanted it. With no concrete evidence that any of the villagers knowing any Dumbledore and the clean slate of anything magical in the villages. The fact that Arianna's grave existed must carry some hope for me to figure out what is happening._

_For now, I am still planning to locate them. Until the next time..._

Her pen stopped writing, having nothing else to write, she closed her journal and returned it in its chamber. She dazedly stared at the picture of Arianna Dumbledore she tacked at the board. Her arms crossed and lean on her chair. 

"Where are you're brothers? I wonder." As of now, the only other person she can track can either be Albus Dumbledore or Aberforth Dumbledore. But how can she find them? Finding one grave took her months and resources, now how can she track people who seem to be hiding from her?

Hermione hissed as she felt her chest burn. Pulling back her t-shirt she saw her tattoo glow a bright red, sizzling her skin. As she prepares to apparate, the burn died down and was replaced with something cool. Confused, she peeks back at her tattoo only to see it disappear. She was having doubts about whether to apparate but going now when the trouble has been settled would be useless. So instead of leaving the house, she proceeds to go to her personal library and read a few volumes then rest for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. It's more confusing and but I promise it will make sense. At least now, Hermione had found out that there's something wrong with her time jump. Although the stress is taking a toll on her.


End file.
